Nickname
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: [Oneshot/Fluff] Punk gets defensive about his nickname for one spunky diva's champion.


**Author's Note: _THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M BACK!_**  
**I got a message earlier from RunninOnCrazy and they wanted to keep my writing going so they sent a list of prompts. So I took one and made this mini fic for them.**  
**It isn't the best and this will still probably be all that I do for awhile. I am getting back into wanting to do my writing. Since I'll be leaving my job in a few months, I'll have more time to do something with this.**

Here is the original prompt:'Don't fucking call her that. That's my nickname for her, got it?"  


* * *

"AJ is a crazy bitch!" Dolph shouted. His words echo'd through the back halls of the arena. Superstars, Divas, techs, and the writers all did their best to ignore the raging superstar. "You said she was gonna attack me! Not have Big E do it for her! I thought I was only gonna get slapped not slammed by a fucking car!" He screamed.

It had been less than 20 minutes ago that Dolph got attacked by AJ for "breaking up" with her. It had only been a storyline, but rumors still spread that there was more to it.

Melissa, the young writer, was stuck getting yelled by the bleached haired superstar. She would wince each time his voice raised with a new complaint.

CM Punk was one of the many on lookers, but he made no rise to stop it. He had nothing against the young writer, but he had other thoughts on his mind. Plus Randy Orton had taken the time to step in giving Dolph a warning glare and demeaning tone as he told him to "Walk away."

Punk and the other on lookers watched him stomp off with a huff.

* * *

That wasn't the last Punk saw of Dolph that night. He was forced to sit around after his "attack" done by Brock Lesnar and Paul. He was in pain, but he really just wanted to leave the arena at that point. But this time he was viewed to another show.

"AJ! What the hell was that?!" Dolph questioned.

"Umm...do I know you?" AJ questioned acting innocent and naivee to what Dolph was referring.

"Don't play stupid? You really are crazy! I mean how am I suppose to fight for the World Title when not only you put your pathetic punches on me, but Big E gets to slam me into the mat?" Dolph questioned.

"Look, that isn't my problem. Talk to the writers, talk to Vickie, talk to Brad, talk to anyone that isn't me. Cause I'm just gonna focus on me from now on." AJ explained her voice firm and uncaring for Dolph's misfortune. "And don't call me, Crazy." She added in a threatening whisper.

She walked off the second leaving Dolph in his place looking at the empty space where she once stood before he stormed off again.

* * *

Finally cleared to go back to his bus and head out on the road to the next show. He started packing away the comics he had brought and the extra set of trunks and clothes. He left his wrestling boots on cause it was just easier that way.

As he was putting in a stray sock. He noticed Dolph across the other side of the locker room in deep thought. He was friends with Dolph...not best friends, but at least they got along most of the time when they weren't currently fighting for a title. Punk abanadoned his bag and decided to go have a talk with him.

"Dolph?" Punk questioned taking a seat on the empty bench next to the other man.

"Oh...hey Punk." Dolph said seeing far more sullen and defeated than he had those earlier times he had seen the man.

"Hey... I get that you're pissed about this, but going around screaming at everyone isn't going to help. I've tried." Punk explained trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but still...You know how I had to basically be with AJ travelling cause of this angle?-" Dolph was geared to go on another rant, but Punk's hand raised up giving him a signal to stop.

"Sorry, but I only came to say that. Plus I know where this is going and just a little warning from now on..." Punk went to an eerie silence that was followed by shove the ground with his knee pushing against Dolph's ribcage and one hand putting pressure against Dolph's throat so he couldn't scream or breath. "Don't call her Crazy...Only I can call her that." He said defensivly.

He removed himself after a couple more seconds making sure the message sunk in. He listened to Dolph cough for air as he grabbed his bag and left without looking back. Walking down the hall and away from the scene of the crime he saw the familiar diva skipping in his direction.

"Hey Wolverine!" She smiled brightly. Changing her movement into a walk as she slowed down passing him.

"Hey Crazy." He greeted back smiling with affection.

They didn't say anything else as their eyes locked for a mere second before AJ resumed her skip down the hall and he continued his walk to his tour bus.

"Still dig crazy chicks." He muttered beneath his breath.

* * *

Nothing overly romantic about this just a little fluff piece. Read and Review and please be patient for my next updates.


End file.
